inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 368
Kagura's Decision is the 368th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Kagura tells Kohaku to run away in order to save his life. *Hakudōshi appears and finds it laughable that Kagura first betrayed Naraku and is now betraying Mōryōmaru. Hakudōshi then tries to steal Kohaku's jewel shard, but Kagura sends the young slayer away on her flying plume. *Inuyasha and group appear and ask Kagura why she's fighting with Hakudōshi. Synopsis * Kohaku asks Kagura why she is attacking him, saying that now more than ever they have to team up against Naraku, because the crystals of demonic energy are showing that Naraku's heart is nearby. Kagura then remembers how Mōryōmaru threatened her and commanded that she take the shikon shard in Kohaku's back. The young slayer asks "I thought you gave me these crystals because you wanted to get rid of Naraku too?!" Kagura explains that circumstances have changed. She tells him that his fate was sealed from the moment he was revived with a Shikon shard, stating that all she can promise him is a painless death. She explains that the Infant is now inside a demon named Mōryōmaru, who was created to be the Infant's armor. He wants to take Kohaku's shard to become even more powerful and challenge Naraku. Kohaku says he understands, asking Kagura if she's come to take the shard. She says yes; she has to kill him and take the shard, or she'll be killed instead. Kohaku says if that's the case, there's no reason for them to fight: he'll go willingly, if that will save Kagura's life. "Take me to him." The sorceress realizes that Kohaku must be planning to attack Mōryōmaru, and she explains that the boy stands no chance of killing him, but the young slayer insists that he has to try. "Even if I die in the attempt, I'll at least get one blow in!" Kohaku then reminisces about all of the terrible things he's done, including killing his father and the other slayers, and he laments that the worst of all his sins is continuing to hurt his sister Sango, both physically and emotionally. He says the only reason he's fought and struggled to stay alive this long was for one purpose; so he could redeem himself by killing Naraku. He also says he'll never be able to apologize to his father on the other side if he hasn't at least avenged their deaths. Kagura thinks to herself that it's useless: Mōryōmaru cannot be killed in a single blow, especially not one by a mortal such as the likes of Kohaku. "As for me... I'm just switching masters from Naraku to that terrible infant." * Kagura uses her fan to destroy the crystals of demonic energy in Kohaku's hand. She then orders him to run as far away as he can now that he has no way to locate Naraku's heart. Besides, if Kohaku dies and gives up his shard, it would just make it Mōryōmaru's armor stronger, and thus it would be more difficult for the rest of Naraku's pursuers to break through Mōryōmaru in order to get to the infant. Kagura tells Kohaku that if he gives up his shard now, he'll certainly die in vain, and she can't let that happen. *Suddenly, Hakudōshi appears from out of thin air. "Feh, I knew we couldn't trust you. First you betray Naraku... and now you're going to betray Mōryōmaru, too!" Kagura tells Hakudōshi that he has no right to judge her, since he's also attempting to betray Naraku. She also says she's figured out The Infant's plan to supplant Naraku. Hakudōshi smirks and tells the older incarnation that she's smarter than he first gave her credit for. He then leaps toward her with his naginata in hand, about to attack and kill her. Oncemore, Kagura tells Kohaku to run, because Hakudōshi wants his Shikon shard as well; if he kills Kohaku, he'll just hand the shard over to Mōryōmaru. Kagura then uses her dance of blades on Hakudōshi, but he's protected by a barrier. Hakudōshi asks her if she wishes to taste her own attack, reflecting the wind-blades and hurling them back at her, but Kagura merely wafts her fan to dispel the attack, turning it into a harmless breeze. "Hah! I'm better at manipulating wind than you'll ever be!" She then takes out her plume-feather and sends Kohaku off on it. Hakudōshi tries to chase after the boy, until his barier is suddenly struck with the windscar. *Inuyasha and group appear on the scene, having followed the trail of Kohaku's jewel shard. Inuyasha asks Kagura why she's fighting with Hakudōshi. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *For the VIZ Manga edition of InuYasha, this is the last chapter which reads Left-to-Right. Volumes 38-56 were all printed in Japanese style, so they are instead read from Right-to-Left. Category:Chapters